


Tracks

by remy_senpia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Noiz, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, RN aoba, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, doctor mink, eventually i swaer, god i swear i write long chapters im just tired, im dead, sex will come, take me, you will cry later too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remy_senpia/pseuds/remy_senpia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba is a RN (registered nurse) at the old hospital in his home town were his granny used to wok. he is now working through long day shifts and constantly getting called in for night shift by his new boss mink head doctor of the hospital ,aobas judgement is getting hazy and now he cant even remember simple things like locking door. soon though he realizes that the night shifts are not so bad ...<br/>-notice, there will be NSFW in future chapter there will be warnings before,also there will be a bit of abuse and sexual harassment in future chapters i hope to not offend any one of make them uncomfortable so please don't cuntinue on when you see those warnings if they might be triggers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. whats sleep

“Shit-” the blue hair boy breathed on his hands trying to warm his nimble fingers as the crisp cold air hit him dead on after stepping out into the autumn day. Work had just started up again for him after a short summer vacation which he wished he wouldn't have taken for grant .  
"You know if you wore more layers you wouldn't have this problem of freezing your ass off all the time … " noiz commented making aoba scoff  
"I’m not in the mood to deal with this shit today I just want to get home and sleep some -that break was no way long enough to keep me satisfied another year." Aoba grumbled before turning and begging to walk his normal route home noiz shuffling not to far behind .  
" I think what you need aoba is a little persona boost .. Some one to take your kinks out"  
"What the hell is that supposed to m-" before he could Finish his retort noiz interrupted him  
"What I’m saying aoba is you have no sex life no relation ship-if you had something to look forward to everyday at work like a little pick me up you wouldn't have the stress you're having now."  
Aoba had to admit noiz did make a bit of sense especially about the stress he had been hounded by his boss lately and it didn't help that his boss looked like some gang leader and scared him half to  
Death. but who ever said a pick me up had to be a relationship, couldn't it be something in the food area bringing a nice lunch or coffee?  
" maybe noiz, but I think I’ll stick to hard work an crossword puzzles for now I’m getting to old for shit like hook ups at work " before noiz could argue aoba was taking his normal turn toward his own home noiz living in the opposite direction so he didn't have to worry about noizes billion arguments on how he needed a new sex glow .  
'As if I don't have enough shit under my belt -' he thought bitterly .grabbing the brass key out of his pocket he took to the door .as he inserted the key he was soothed by the soft 'shift-click' assuring him that the door had been defiantly locked proving to himself he had not forgotten to lock it before rushing out that morning .  
" I’m home ~" he called before groaning with a slight frown  
'That's right ..I'm alone'  
He had gotten so used to a daily life with granny I forgotten she had passed away ’ it was a peaceful passing yes but that fact that it happened right as things started to become better for them made aoba feel uneasy,but it couldn't be helped he had worries much larger now .  
It took him a moment to realize that he had been standing in the doorway for quite some time but when he noticed leaves blowing into the house he quickly shut the door taking a deep breath of the surprisingly warm air .  
He didn't hesitate to slip of his shoes leaving the leafs knowing he would just have to clean more up the next day he let his jacket shift on his body just tugging the brown coat closer instead of shedding it like a fur coat right now it was the only thing keeping him and the flu apart .  
Shuffling to the kitchen he started the coffee maker leaning on the counter .thoughts of what noiz had mentioned before ran through his head as he watched out the window for any change in weather..could it really be that bad if aoba started dating again?  
'What am I doing as if any one would want a 20 year old any way'- to young to drink ..too old to consider.he was just on the brim of fucked he would be lucky if he found anyone remotely unstressed by him .  
"Aoba? Are you alright you haven’t lost that look of concern on your face since you walked through the door -" ren greets him by his feet making aoba came back to reality and picked up the fuzz ball know as ren  
"hey not to worry just thinking a little to hard that’s all-" nuzzling the dark fur a smile returned to his face  
" i see that’s good ..there was a call from your tower at work I took a message would you like me to replay it ?" Aoba sighed nodding a little reluctant .as ren played back a message all he heard was the Sudden grouchy voice of mink his boss  
" -seragaki I will be accepting you tomorrow at your earliest time one of your shift members won’t be able to show up and we will need you to be here to tend to patients -" as mink rambled on and on the ruff voice filling the room he began to regret ever following in granny’s foot steps in becoming a nurse . In fact he began to regret becoming apart of that hospital at all especially since they got new doctors one of them including mink .  
"End of message -" ren patted aobas face letting him know to set him down, once placed back on the floor the pitter patter of puppy feet flee to the table jumping up on the chair aoba tending to his coffee before sitting back at the table, he was never one to drink it black but he was to tired to even noticed he had forgotten sugar .  
" aoba my program has been running a bit slow if you don’t mind could you by chance take a glance at it later ?"  
Letting out a hum aoba agreed to take a look later .it wasn't long after granny passed were ren asked to be put back in his body .he told me I would need the extra help for a while so seeing that he was a lot more comfortable in his almats body as well he didn't hesitate to place ren back inside of it.  
Life was a bit different for sure but that didn't mean he hated it .or more or less he WOULDN'T ADMIT to hating it . He lifted the scalding hot coffee drinking it down ignoring the burning on his throat and lips . He finally slid of of the dark brown jacket stirring in his seat and becoming more comfortable .  
‘I don’t know what noiz was talking about I’m not stressed ’ His brain added onto his small actions before his coil raining sent a shock through him body becoming tense once more .  
"It’s mink" ren sniffed before laying his head back on his paws .  
He’ll this year was going to be a lot more stressful than he thought for sure


	2. night shifts rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story seems kinda slow but i assure you it will pick up soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day since i wrote the first one a couple days ago but any way this ones much longer excuse any errors i am the only one working on this seeing that i don't have any people to check over this all~

Aobas eye twitched as he entered the rough looking building. his hands clutching his bag a little too tight making his knuckles turn white. A few people eyeing him as he entered with a small grumble he waved to koujaku who was working night shift as always.

'we could have stayed home- we could have slept in-'

A troublesome yet familiar voice spoke up from the back of his mind.  
“shut up you I don't need your shit right now” aoba had got used to referring to this problem voice as ‘you’ or ‘him’ sometimes even if he was really mad he would just use ‘it’

'someones not in the mood he you know maybe you should quit if you hate his job so much' 

“no i need the money plus granny would be disappointed in me if i quit, even if shes not around any more you know damn well shes watching”

HE stopped talking seeing that aoba had a point. aoba shuffled to the elevator taking it up to the top floor.closing his eyes for a moment he almost seemed to fall into a trance to tired to give a shit if he looked like he was a idiot but his little cat nap was interrupted by the loud ding signaling he was on his floor.stepping out into the bright hall he yawned making his way to the service desk taking a seat were mizuki was supposed to be.

‘damn mizuki this was the third night he didn't show up for work”aoba thought menacingly ,he certainly would give him a ass kicking when he got the chance,then again mizuki did run a bar/tattoo parlor in the daytime so he would have to cut him some slack.Not that night shift was terribly hard any way,none of the lights above the patients rooms ever came on signaling for help because they all seemed to be sleeping or watching their Tv’s.

aoba laid his head on the desk hidden from the view of any one that would be strolling the halls such at koujaku who would give him shit for sleeping on the job.The males eyes seemed to drift shut as he closed out any further thoughts on work or even how mad he was at mizuki  
15 minutes  
(time passed)

a loud thud startled aoba making him jump back and take a sharp intake of breath.his eyes jolted down to see a large stack of papers crowding his previous napping spot,but that was not the worst part. as soon as he opened his mouth to yell at who ever thought it necessary to wake him from his nap he only soon shut it again when the tall tan doctor known as Mink came into view 

'busted'

“seragaki sleeping on the job is not promited even for you ...so i suggest you get to work on filling out these medicean forms before your job gets a lot harder” the rough voice rung through the hall making aoba mentally shift into awake state 

“of course sorry it wont happen again..” 

aobas voice did not compare to the others when it came to being loud his was almost incomprehensible but he made sure mink could hear it so he wouldn't get another stern talking too. Then again he could help but remember that stack of papers ,that was mizukis work why was he the one getting stuck with this.

“because you're replacing him now on night shift” 

just when those words were spoken to him he had realized that his thoughts had been spoken out loud by mistake 

 

‘well shit aoba that was pretty ballsy of you didn't think you had it in you’ the voice mumbled from the back of his mind aoba mentally face palming.

“But sir i don't want night shift i have things to do like..sleep!” the words reached out mink only pinched the brim of his nose irritated

“well seragaki i am sure if you thought about it you would realize you could sleep during the morning like most of our night shift workers..and if you don't like this change i won't have a problem with firing you”

as if he was smacked over the head with a shovel he nodded rapidly trying to avoid the talk of getting fired. Just then a bright red light flashed above one of the rooms signaling that a patient was well awake and ready to be pampered.standing adjusting his name tag he moved from behind the creaky desk brushing past mink.

“excuse me sir..i'll be back to work then .” was the last comment he made before he was disappearing behind the corner into the oh so familiar room.

“ah master i knew that was your voice i’m so glad you're here tonight again!”

“clear how many times do i have to tell you to just call me aoba,and ya mizuki didn’t show up again but looks like you will be seeing a lot more of me.i have been switched to this shift permanently”

in a giddy response clear clapped his hands happily a smile plastered on his face hearing of this.’for a guy with lung cancer he is awfully happy’ aoba admitted.  
aoba retrieved a set of pills from a med cart outside of the room bring them back with a small plastic cup of water 

“well clear don’t waste no time please take these I have paperwork to do but i assure you i wont be going anywhere soon alright ?” nodding in appreciation clear took the pills a bit reluctant to swallow them because of their terrible taste but he knew it kept aoba happy.After the worse was over aoba patted clears head retreating to his chair behind the desk once more only to be greeted by a larger stack of papers and a empty space where mink had been standing. aoba would be lucky if he finished this before his shift was over.opening the first paper he prayed that this would at least become the least bit interesting.

7 hr’s  
(time passed)

“time to punch out” aoba grumbled with the least bit of enthusiasm showing as he grabbed his familiar blue bag slinging it over his shoulder only to have it smack his back making him heave a sigh rubbing the now sore spot. trudging from the warm spot he was in he headed to the elevator slipping inside his finger reached for the “1st floor’ button only to meet a large rough hand touching his. eyes widening in realization that he was not the only one in the elevator he pulled his hand away shoving it in his pocket 

“sorry dr.mink ..I was just,a little distracted I didn't notice ya ..heh” mink gave a almost understanding look but he didn’t see how it made sense since mink was the largest person he had ever met and was very hard to miss. as the doors closed the elevator was filled with a complete silence that didn’t seem to bother either of the men but it was soon broken by a firm cough making aobas eyes dart to the side and scan mink meeting the golden eyes .

“good work tonight seragaki..I expect you will come in again tonight with a more..awake attitude..i’ll try and give off some more paper work to koujaku the next night as well.” with that the doors opened and mink was off without another word heading for the door not even a goodbye or farewell was given only a small huff of approval making it seem as if aoba was a puppy being trained and had done something right for once.

swallowing he realized the his throat was painfully dry now after their small encounter .but why?

‘someones got a crush ~and not to mention on the bit guy ! why aoba you really outdone yourself now i swear you're growing up finally !’

“shut up i don't need your 2nd sense right now hell you sound like noiz -you know i think i am going to just start calling you Last..because your the last person i want to hear right now…”

 

‘heh its kinda got a ring to it go ahead baby blue i don't really give a shit anything to please you’ 

 

aoba could almost sense the smirk on Lasts face now as he spoke which only made him reach into his bag pulling out a bottle of pills popping one quick..that would shut him up till his night shift for sure. walking to the door were he has last seen mink leave through he 2nd thought what Last had said..did he really have a crush.No way first of all mink was scary as hell and stern 2nd aoba didn't have time for romance not after what happened between and koujaku,he just wasn't ready for something ..or was he it was about a year before it had all gone down.But he didn't want to bring that memory up so he pushed it down just like the rest of his memory's .

as aoba rambled on and on trying to find reasons to avoid mink he couldn't seem to find one good enough to give up on the thought.  
‘this would make my nights more interesting..and there's nothing wrong what couldn't happen with a few flirtatious moments.’ nodding to himself he stamped his card leaving  
“tomorrow for sure -i’ll do something to show my self it will be not only fun..but maybe mink could get a little something out of it...like a sense of humor ..god forbid”he gave a soft chuckle before he headed home practically passing out into his bed still dressed in his uniform which he would deal with when he awoke later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa i am proud you read it all thank you
> 
> by the way clear is human in this story sorry but its important to the story !~ which you will learn more about next
> 
> please if you enjoy leave comment it keeps me posting heh


	3. cat nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba elevators are not made for sleeping get out

"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY !" Clears voice rang through the room as he helped picked up the pills he had knocked out of aobas hand off of his bed . "Calm down clear its fine ..will just order a new bottle -" in reassurance he gave a wistful smile. Aoba had been working the same night shift now for 3 days and he had gotten to a guanxi (關係)* point with him . And he still had to hand mizuki his ass this afternoon then when he came back from his vacation which he just so happened to go on after he found out aoba was the one picking up his shifts. 

'Serves him right he better run I am still angry ' 

he grumbled in his head before sliding the spoiled pills into the bottle then placing it in another bag marked 'BAD' on the med cart.

" aoba-San you look tired haven't you gotten used to the night shifts it has been awhile you have been sleeping haven't you ?" Clears concerned voice just seemed to bounce back off aoba when it did clear recived a grunt and a nod .

" it's taking time but I get sleep I'm just not used to it is all- I get enough to understand my job so I don't mess up don't worry so Much" patting the white haired males head he strides back to his desk plopping into his chair with a deep sigh

'Someones coming your way aoba - red alert it's your boss !' Last yelled ( last as in the fucking idiot who never keeps comments to himself) aoba mentally thanked Last for the warning and he sat up straight going through papers looking busy .

"Saragaki - my office ..now " the rough voice bellowed making him shiver .To his surprise he moved quite quickly to follow mink to His office one there he noticed it was quite bland nothing, no pictures no color just white walls white papers and aobas white uniform almost making him blend with the room if it hadn't been for his bright blue hair . The wooden seat creaked beneath the weight of mink as he sat gesturing for aoba to sit to in which he promptly obliged seeing that he might have been forced to sit any way. " saragaki aoba " the voice rumbled as if it were some sort of way of assuring himself it was him . " you are known for having headaches regularly correct ?" 'How in the world does he know that ?' Aoba raised a brow nodding slowly

" yes ..how did you-?" Hair as he was about to repeat his question out loud a large hand and up stopping him his mouth shutting promptly .

" koujaku mentioned that you have been looking a little rough around the edges whether it was lack of sleep or lack of contraction . He suggested different work hours but it's not optional your stuck with night shift so I came up with some ways to help this problem -seeing that i need you to be at your full potential " he reaches down toward the desk jiggling a cabinet before it Opened . Aoba visually flinched what did he need so bad out of there that he had to abuse the desk to get it . The calloused hand appears once again from behind the old desk revealing a box he sat it down sliding it across the Wooden surface nodding to aoba signaling him to take it .

' drugs it's drugs -no a bomb he's gonna kill me for dropping those pills ' His mind raced picking up the box with shaky hands peeping inside he saw pills "Sir I-I don't use drugs-"

" it's not drugs you idiot .. It's a pill to help you sleep while still taking care of your head aches " Aoba blinked his hand meeting his face as he repeated how stupid he was to himself to assume that he would give him drugs . 

" thank you -but I don't think I can accept his I mean ..I didn't expect you to be the gift giving type . " he chuckled but it faded once he saw that the cold stone look on minks face meaning he meant business .

"take it -your dismissed " aoba gulped standing and bowing with a small thank you before hunching over and leaving the room . He had never felt so embarrassed in his life and he said he would be flirtatious but how could he with those gold eyes burning into him like that-it made him uneasy..no it made him embarrassed.

groaning in discomfort with the situation he shook his head opening the small engraved box scanning the pills .there was no reason not to trust mink .not one bit .Though his mind was telling him otherwise .popping one of the pills he quickly hid the box in his bag going through paper work once more to finish off the night.every once in a bit though his work was interrupted by clear who wanted to have idle conversation ,aoba didn't mind it much but he didn't have the time for it he would just have to make these small brakes less frequent,

 

time passed rather quickly that night his head pains head indeed ceased though his eyes drooped with tiredness  
“yep those pills certainly do work that's for sure I am just glad I could make it through the night.” he thought out loud before rushing to the elevator tapping the button to the first floor. mink had left early so he assured himself he wouldn't run into the male again that night as his eyes slide shut he let the smooth ride to the first floor though go to much to his head and having taken a pill to help him sleep it was not long before he was out like a light falling asleep in the elevator,his bag slipping from his grip and legs giving out beneath him. 

 

2 hr’s  
(time passed)

the smell of fresh cooked pork and rice filled aobas nose.  
"granny? ..no she couldn't stand pork .and shes still gone impossible...koujaku?..no he couldn't cook for shit.." he rambled to himself eyes opening just enough to glance around.he was covered by a burgundy blanket that looked hand made ..it was very detailed nothing he had in his home.were was he ? trying to bring thoughts back from what happened before he sat up opening his eyes fully touching his head feeling a bandage wrapped clean around his skull. as he thought harder he felt a large throbbing start in his head and it hit him like a ton of bricks 

'that's right i fell asleep in the elevator and..i must have fallen ,ngh- damn and hard too it hurts' now that he had solved the mystery of what happened he just needed to figure out where the fuck he was. maybe mizuki had redecorated or something . he swung his feet over the side of the bed slowly standing the floor boards creaked and plates clattered outside the room in what he assumed was a kitchen .shuffling to the wooden door he scanned around a bit more noticing a lot of books and one thing in particular. a doctorates degree hanging on the wall above what looked like a desk.

 

'there ! so i am at...dr...wait..' he froze as he read over the familiar name. He tried slapping himself and reading them over and over but the name didn't change.He was at minks.lunging to the door it sung open before he could turn the knob and pushed him back a bit a tall form appearing in the door frame "your up? you shouldn't be moving around there's no doubt you have a pretty bad gash from falling" the voice reverberated off the walls aoba regaining his balance rubbed his head 

"thanks for your concern but i feel quite alright .thanks for bandaging me." he rolled his lip between his teeth avoiding eye contact.was he to leave?or ask why he was here .both options seemed good but one more then the other then again he had no place t just go and run out on mink he did help him.

mink shifted his weight to one leg leaning n the door as he eyed aoba being sure the bleeding had stopped he let his eyes close as he spoke "I found you in the elevator I was on my way back to my office going to grab some documents..seeing that you were in no condition to drive i brought you to my home to be sure you didn't fall into a comma while you slept."

'looks like i can cross questions off my list this guy can read minds' aoba chuckled to himself but soon his face became stiff again  
"thank you i guess i owe you a lot. Those pills really do work well ill give you that" this time he didn't bother hiding emotion he let a smile light up his face hair falling over one of his eyes gracefully .minks expression on the other hand did its usual round about just twitching and a nod was all this guy seemed to be able to do.

" your not supposed to take those pills on a empty stomach and judging by you incompetence i assume you skipped dinner or lunch"  
aoba opened his mouth though his words were replaced with a loud rumble of his gut just proving minks suggestion,with a small sigh of irritation he turned waiting a hand to the male "come eat then before it gets cold." and just like that the large broad shoulders disappeared behind the door once more leaving aoba in sort of 'what the fuck sage.'

making his way to mink dinning able he couldn't help but notice the 'at home' feeling the place gave him . especial the smell of the pork that filled his nose as he entered .taking a seat he watched the table be set asking to help but only to be told to sit.he was so used to doing it when granny was around it felt unnatural to just watch.

Dinner with mink was nothing special it was surprisingly normal they made small conversation on patients and about the pills they needed to order because aoba was stupid enough to let clear hols them which earned him a disappointed glare something a child would receive from a parent. It didn't take long for them both to finish though it took quite a bit for either to notice-mostly aoba- it only came to attention when mink coil rang.checking the number he blinked scratching his head  
"excuse me i should take this" once again the male diapered from sight leaving aoba with a empty table besides a couple of plates and bowels .feeling the need to clean up he stood not hesitating to make himself at home finding dish soap and a rag to wash the dishes with .rolling up his sleeves he got to work using this a small way to say thank you.

"yes thank you ill expect the proscription information on my desk by tomorrow..goodnight then" hanging up mink reentered the room aoba taking to notice to it given his certain position bent over the sink scrubbing away a bit of water splashing up onto his shirt making him curse.

"what are you doing" mink question approaching the blue haired male arms staying by his side as he watched aoba flinch and turn looking up just enough to catch a glimpse of the perfect jawline mink had.

"well i thought i would thank you by cleaning up you obviously already have put a lot of effort into helping and caring for me." defending himself he felt a little proud.and just like that he was let off mink was retreating to the table pulling out a seat and sliding into it not taking his eye off aoba for a moment the golden eyes seeming to burn a hole right through him.

'whats he staring at..do i have food on me?' he checked himself before noticing just exactly were those curious eyes of minks were..his torso,or more pacifically his ass. A blush crawled across aoba's face before his body jolted back toward the sink continuing his work though he still couldn't help but feel those eyes on him still.

'no way no way..these damn scrubs arent even that tight they don't do any thing for my ass...maybe e is just..looking past me at the place i am standing' he tried to fend off the thoughts before he fumbled with his hands dropping a fork on the floor swallowing hard. his knees shook a little before he actually bent over picking it up off the floor .a simple grunt left minks lips as if he was approving the sight before him.after that aoba worked like a mad man finished sooner then the water could even become brown with left over food.

"i should be on my way i ave to get back before ren starts to worry " aoba mumbled keeping his eyes down messing with his sleeves he didn't bother looking up to stuck on the plan of getting out of there to feel a seance of control on himself.Mink had a right to look though he was the one intruding on his home..wasn't it right? head shaking and hips shifting he made for the door only to come face to face with the familiar scent of burning candle wax with a mix of cinnamon.

"ah-shit im sorry" 

"don't be i walked in front of you "

"but why ..a' he asked with out even considering just what he was asking  
"because i want to look at you just a bit longer before i make a decision" now aoba was really befuddled his mind swam around for a idea of what the other just might be talking about. Rough like as always his question was answered before he could state it 

" i want to see more of you saragaki..more of you at work and after..." his gaze shifted down then back up when aoba began to stutter for a response minks lips curled up into a small smirk only to disappear moments later.

:"i have work to tend to i trust you can show yourself out." and just like that he was gone into another room aoba standing alone in the home of his boss's house wondering if he really should stay working were he was or not then again it just showed that night shift could become a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guanxi (關係): a mutual understanding or developed friendship
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading looks like the story's actually getting some were don't forget kudos and comments they make me work harder( will be posting a lot the ext three days due to no class's


	4. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mink tends to be very territorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:NSFW there is a small portion that involves noiz/aoba its nothing to raw but please be warned, also keep in mind im the only one working on this and its late so please disregard any mistakes try your hardest to figure them out thank you if you have any questions contact me on tumblr :  
> booty-for-your-soul

“GRANNY!” Aobas heart pounded as he sat up in bed his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead .another nightmare, the thing that kept aoba up in the day causing him to have to take one of those terrible tasting pills mink had given him every other hour.checking the time aoba groaned throwing himself back into the sheets his work shift started in a hour and remembering that sent thoughts of mink flushing back into his mind.what was he planning ,what did he want with aoba so bad. Aobas nose twitched at the thought of it . running his hands through his hair he shifted his body into more of a awake started standing and making his way to his closet as he did he heard the little thumps of rens feet on the wooden floor following close behind.

“aoba-there is a visitor” the deep voice seemed to pluck a string in Aobas brain making him jump grabbing his scrubs throwing them on hastily. Running down the stairs skipping a few steps as he did he landed in the kitchen panting his eyes meeting a familiar blonde 

“morning-”  
“Noiz how many times do i have to tell you knock before you just barge in.. not to mention its like 9:50 pm..its not morning” rubbing his still messy hair he made his way farther into the kitchen the smell of coffee and beef filling his nose.

“and you don’t have to make me food either you know i am completely capable”Aoba grumbled Noiz turned holding of a hot mug shrugging slightly his own shirt coming up just slightly revealing a navel piercing.

“just eat i know night shift can be tough especially since you're a big baby and would rather sleep during the night..i still don't understand why you took the job you could have just quit” stealing the mug away and helping himself to the beef noiz was kind enough to make he sent a look of ‘you know damn well why i took the job’ before sitting and stuffing his face. he was always a bit less lenient now that granny was not around yelling at him to use his manors but he was so used to noiz coming in and using the kitchen it didn’t seem at all unnatural.Taking a hint though Noiz joined him soon after with his own mug of coffee

“aoba its 10:00 you should be leaving now” rens voice spoke up from under the table he had curled up there while noiz and aoba chatted. Nodding in assurance that he was leaving he stood reaching for his blue bag but it was already being held by Noiz ,as always he was helping when help was not needed.

“if you're coming along then hurry before you make me late.” they both made their way to the door slipping on their shoes and heading to the hospital aoba managing to fix his hair along the way in the reflection of his coil.

“good luck aoba don’t work to hard or you will get wrinkles “ was the last aoba heard of noiz before the blond hair disappeared into the night.

This was it.this was the night aoba was going to make everything more interesting for himself.that is if mink didn't already have planes to do that for him. aoba took a deep breath entering the hospital were he was greeted by a large women typing away at a computer at the front desk. Striding to the elevator in excitement he pressed the button that would take him to the floor he worked on,he ran scenarios through his mind over and over flirtatious ideas coming to mind but as soon as the doors opened his mouth went dry mink standing there as if he knew aoba was the one inside.

“afternoon..saragaki “ the voice rumbled from deep within the others throat.

“a-afternoon”

‘come on aoba compose your self here your supposed to be flirting’

shaking his thoughts away and standing straight he walked right past mink managing to work up the guts to make enough contact for there hands to graze over one another.

a red light flickered above a room making aobas mind jump into action he sat his stuff down grabbing his med cart rushing to clears room   
“clear for give me i am a bit late are you OK ,feeling well?”

“much better now that you are here aoba-san..and its OK i know you work hard to keep me and others healthy all night you deserve a moment of rest even if its not much”

clears white hair seemed to make his eyes seem brighter his smile rubbing off some on aoba as he grinned getting clears daily pills and water bringing them to his bed side .

“speaking of rest clear maybe you should get some your never asleep when i come in for work.”

“that's because i sleep all day so when master..comes into work i can see his happy face..its reassuring to see some one with color and joy even if i myself don't have much of it any more” clears smile stayed, unlike aobas, his had turned into a sad yet concerned look  
“things get better clear i promise don't give up just yet.” patting the males head they said there good byes till later .

Aobas blue hair hid his face as he exited clears room doing his runs to the other rooms.so many people seemed to be getting better..so many but clear.listening to his own advice aoba sighed letting the thoughts sink to the back of his mind. looking over at his desk as he visited his last room he saw a note and stack of papers.  
‘more work as always’

shuffling to his desk he lifted the note shaking his head 

NOTE:

*Saragaki’  
Finnish this paper work then bring it to my office there you will help me file it and place it into cabinets. work quickly i want this all done by tonight.  
Mink*

Maybe Noiz was right .Maybe he should have just refused this job all together and joined the circus.  
2 hours had passed and aoba laid the last paper into his pile lifting it all together and began to make way for minks office he was already yawning up a storm and he and another 3 hours to go. the thought made him grimace . turning facing his back to the door he used his elbow to push down the knob and shove open the door 

“Dr.Mink i have those papers i managed to Finnish them with time to spare to make sure they all will be put away properly.” Minks back was turned standing away from aoba making him feel as if he was talking to a lifeless wall only when the large mass shifted taking the heavy weight of the papers off aoba's arms did he know he had actually been heard 

“right then let me explain listen carefully-” taking a deep breath mink pointed to another large stack of papers on his desk 

“those need to be in order from Z-A..the one to the left of that needs to be placed A-Z in the cabinet over there” his finger lifted gesturing to a file cabinet in the corner much taller the aoba.  
“and last these papers have numbers i want them in order 1-110”

that was all that was said before mink was setting the stack down on his desk and taking his seat shifting in it slightly to be more comfortable,he began to write on a blank document leaving aoba in a state of shock.Thank god he had finished early or he would have been there through day shift too.

starting with the first stack mink spoke of, he sat on the floor spreading out the papers ordering them rather quickly to his and minks surprise who was watching from over his paper. standing on shaky legs holding the large stack he had took the time to organize his feet led him to the cabinet stopping he reached with all his strength trying to reach the top self.

suddenly aoba felt the weight of something behind him ,just then he noticed mink was no longer in his chair but behind him reaching over the blue haired male opening the cabinet then taking the burden off aoba he placed the papers inside closing it with loud thud.

“ thank y-you heh i guess i just couldn't get to it” aoba tried to play his embarrassment off but just ended up blushing up a storm. he only got a grunt in return for his crude statement.

‘stop embarrassing yourself stop it right now you idiot’ aoba mentally scolded himself when a soft touch brought him back to reality making him look up at mink who's hand had been placed against aobas hair 

“your head..does it still hurt ?” he raised a brow ,aoba didn’t understand for a moment but then the spot began to throb when mink added pressure to his touch reminding him of his little incident 

“ngh -ya just a bit but its bearable nothing i haven't had before” Minks eyes were intense as he looked at aoba almost seeming concerned but he didn’t see mink as the motherly type who babied people. and just like that the hand was brought away returning to minks side leaving aoba feeling a bit lonely 

“go home early” the words he thought he would never hear coming from minks mouth were spoken loud and clear 

“but what about the-”

“i said go before i do something i wish i hadn't” taking it as a threat aoba ran out the door grabbing his things only to bump right into the same idiot who strutted into his home that morning “N-Noiz..what are you doing here i mean you work day shift.”

noiz shrugged the question off being his normal self and helped aoba up keeping a hold of his hand “i thought i would bring you some sweets to pass the time by..to be truthful as well though i did miss you,why are you rushing out, don't you have to stay till 7?”

“don't try and change the subject noiz..what do you mean you missed me friends dont normally miss friends when being parted only over night?”

“clueless as ever Aoba..” noiz let out a irritated sigh grabbing aobas arm tighter pulling him in making aobas bag fall with a loud thud.

“let go noiz i have to get home,just go back to your own place why dont you ,bother your rhyme friends” aoba tried to sound playful so noiz wouldn't get his feeling hurt seeing that they were friends but Noiz’s eyes or hands didn't seem to shift in any way 

“no.” was all the blonde said before his lips were attacking aobas in a uncanny matter

“n-noiz! hey ..nm -s-stop it” aoba managed to say between quick bites and sucks .He gasped for breath mouth opening in the processes noiz’s tongue was shoved between his teeth almost gagging him .

‘shit shit shit why is he doing this i don’t like noiz like this let alone like doing things like this’ he closed his eyes trying to push him away but both his wrists were grabbed and he was forced back against the wall.

‘aoba~ you cant say you dont like this” the other mumbled after pulling away giving aoba a chance to breath ,gasping he shook his head 

“i hate this let me g-ah!” noiz’s body pinned aoba even farther against the wall his tongue tracing the jaw ling of the blue haired victim 

“aoba~..i am going to eat you up if you don’t stop me”

“n..no”

as if aobas had been given a lift of luck a tall shadow towered over the two a hand coming up and grabbing noiz’s neck shoving him back

“trash does not belong in a hospital leave before i take you to the furnace” mink bellowed aoba still in shock stood bracing himself against the wall. clawing at minks hand noiz was finally released and he trudged his way too he exit with out another word.

‘aoba not to be to sudden but i think your prince charming has arrived’ Last spoke chuckling in the back of aobas mind who just seemed to have enough strength to push the voice back farther.

“thank you”

“do not thank me ,i only stopped him because i want me to be your first ...stay here till my shift ends..your coming back with me tonight its safer”

‘did he just say -’

“ok” there was no disregarding it know mink meant business he wanted aoba as much as aoba wanted him..but now on top of that he and noiz coming after him in a fit of hormones .then again noiz wasn't the one commanding him to stay the night..mink was. and there was no way aoba would manage to get around this.then again he didn't feel the need to get around it .apart of him wanted mink..it wanted mink more then anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry there will be lots of aoba/mink in the next chapter as well as some smut i suppose till then enjoy clear and noiz side stories 
> 
> kudos and comments are helpful don't hesitate t leave something or spread word to other people to read.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING~!
> 
> any comments or suggestions are very helpful  
> sorry for a short chapter but its a intro !


End file.
